santa_maiafandomcom-20200215-history
Emile
Emile of Kanfen is an 11th Generation Giovanni Antitribu and a former ghoul to Octavian and Beatrice. He is currently a Pack Priest and Paladin to Archbishop Lencius. He is the Sire of Giodobaldo Da Vigo. Description A tall and exceedingly thing man, Emile is clearly well past the age of 50. His face is marred by worry, with large blue rings under his eyes. He sports mid-length black hair and a long but unkept beard. Mortal Life A weird, studius loner throughout most of his life, Emile had always been plagued by voices, even as a child. Driven half-mad by an obsession to understand the truth of his condition and convinced that it was supernatural in nature, he devoted his life to the study of obscure tomes and texts. This isolated lifestyle and his general unpleasant demeanor led to his branding as a blasphemer and a heretic in his native town of Kanfen in Eastern France, something he was luckly saved from by the Grail Knight, Octavian. Interested in the heretic's condition, Octavian eventually discovered Emile's voices were those of the dead, making him a perfect retainer when it came to dealing with the dreaded Giovanni, not to mention his studious nature and interest in occultism. He remained in Octavian's service even after the Cappadocian's fall from the Order of Bitter Ashes, accompanying him as he became part of the Sabbat, always glad to be privy to such supernatural happenings. Eventually, Octavian promised Emile the opportunity of Embrace and eternal life in comfort, but in exhange for a most grueling and difficult task. Without hesitation, the ghoul accepted. His sacrifice, however, was immense, as Lady Vadislava remodeled his body into that of Lucca Giovanni, and the Regent Flaminio himself completely remodeled his personality. Adam then took Emile, now Lucca, to Pula, where he replaced him with the real Lucca. Then it was just a matter of waiting. Post Embrace Unbeknownst to Beatrice, the only Embraced Giovanni in Pula, her ghoul, brother and lover had now been replaced by a manchurian candidate. Since Adam stabbed Emile in the gut when he replaced him, almost killing him, Beatrice was forced to Embrace him on the spot, and later kept him in Pula for a couple of years, caring from him deeply despite his suddenly strange behaviours, which she attributed to his traumatic Embrace. When the time was right, Octavian and his allies returned to the city, slaughtering the local Giovanni, with Hierophant diablerizing Beatrice, and reseting Emile's mind with the appropriate command word. Due to this prolonged period of an addeled mind, Emile remained somewhat amnesiac and relatively complacent even after he was returned to a semblance of his old self, but he was glad to reunite with Octavian and keen on truly beginning his unlife. When his adoptive Sire and the rest of the Sabbat travelled to England, he remained behind in Genoa with Vadislava, hiding in the home of Donato until their pack's return. Since their return, he has remained a constant packmate to the Raphaelites, recently even taking some of Octavian's priestly duties. He is unique amongst the Sabbat for his ability to communicate with ghosts, now enhanced by his Giovanni blood. This ability was instrumental in elevating him to the rank of Templar under Genoa's new bishop, Lencius. He stayed by Lencius' side as Giangaelazzo was removed from office and was promoted to the rank of Paladin as Lencius took the Archbishopric, in the process becoming closer with Ser Andrea and Embracing his painter, Giodobaldo Da Vigo. Category:Dark Ages Category:Ghoul Category:Giovanni Category:Antitribu Category:Sabbat Category:Pack Priest Category:Templar Category:Paladin